<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>refreshing heat by bearseungmin (bearseokie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363796">refreshing heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin'>bearseungmin (bearseokie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Rights Reserved, Canadian Blowjob Day, Degradation, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Hair-pulling, Hand Kink, SKz Smut, Sensation Play, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Wax Play, hyunjin smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin becomes frequently aroused by scents, so you use his favorite scented candle to your advantage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>skz drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>refreshing heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkened sky outside was always accompanied by the same scent, the accumulating smell surrounding you no matter what part of the home you lingered in. Hyunjin would carry the candle around with him everywhere - in the kitchen to make food, the bathroom for a shower, sometimes even outside for a few minutes just so he could have it around.</p><p>A natural response to one of the five senses humans are prone to being drawn to, you watched his eyes gleam every time a flame lit the wick. Almost like a switch, his eyes would glaze over the moment the smoke faintly found his skin, nose flaring at the light smell being sent throughout the room. Such a small tactic to use for relaxation, the man was entranced by the floating aroma – unknowingly gaining a passion for not only the smell, but the fixture that is a candle blazing inside of a space.</p><p>Even with your lips wrapped around him, the most angelic moans escaping his throat, and his fingers tightly gripping at your hair – his eyes were stationed on the flame within the glass jar. Your tongue grazing his tip to make his hips leap was just a mocking motion, his brows furrowing at your lips pressing a kiss to his shaft. Nothing broke the contact he had with the candle to his side, his hand’s grip growing weaker.</p><p>Boiling in annoyance and coated with sweat, your hand pried at his wrist to let you back away from his throbbing cock – but he was still paying attention. Eyes glowing in the flame revealing your most precious time together, the dim light of the lamp in the corner gave you sight of what was truly playing in his mind.</p><p>Not distracted, only contemplating – a smirk rose on his lips. “How are you with heat?” He questioned, your brow cocking up at him as he let you sit up. Knees bent and back hunched, your eyes trailed from his length to his arm lifting from the mattress. Hand overlapping the warmed glass jar, he lifted the candle in front of your face.</p><p>Hyunjin was always one for teasing. In fact – you were confronted with the idea that the man had officially defined the word itself from the first time you allowed him to press inside of you with his teeth latched at your neck, muffling sweet words into your ear. But this was a new standard to his playing board, the melted wax above the hardened candle spreading around in the jar as his fingers gripped the goblet.</p><p>His eyes brighter in the flame, your reflection was visible in his wide perception – a concerned look pooling in his irises. A request for permission deep in his gaze, your hand lifted to meet the back of his. Every divot of his veins in his hand had your breathing stuttered, the skin soft along his fist but rough against his knuckles. Your mind blanked as you spoke, his lips quivering at your vocal response.</p><p>“If you’re so consumed by the candle, why not pour it on yourself?” Tongue lapping at your bottom lip, you watched him reel with lust. He was conveying what had been in his mind for quite some time, Hyunjin’s only way of communicating what he enjoyed between the sheets when you were there literally – between the sheets.</p><p>“Why not use it on my favorite thing, though?” His head tilted to the side, long hair passing his shoulder as the smirk grew on his lips. Teeth barred between the plump skin of his mouth, he was waiting patiently for you to consent to the idea of having scalding wax on your skin – but was unaware of how many times the thought had crossed your own mind that week.</p><p>Witnessing his muscles melt into whatever furniture he sat on or leaned against was like an untouched orgasm to your body; your enjoyment of witnessing the man you care so deeply about relax more rewarding than when he cums on your tongue or within your walls. Hyunjin’s preoccupied state was too corrupt to enjoy large parts of life, settling on the smaller things to build him up until his confidence regained – much like this situation.</p><p>“Then do what you want to do.”</p><p>Gaze escorted by the short drip of the wax from the candle tilted in the same angle as his head, the lying down position of Hyunjin was only an advantage. Your hiss drew his hips upwards, the small spot of wax on your arm beginning the coating over your body with the scent he enjoyed to the fullest. Not even a glance up to his face had you shivering as hard as watching his cock twitch before your eyes. The faint feeling of your lips around him was enough to bring the sensation to his mind once more. The two senses clicking, smell and touch – Hyunjin’s cock released a light spot of precum as his hips drilled the air again.</p><p>“T-Touch me.” He whined, head falling back against the pillow as his jawline went sharp.</p><p>You didn’t have to think twice to know what he wanted – needed, your mouth trapping his tip a second time. Tongue placed at the bottom of his slit, a single motion of the wet muscle against his head collected the drip of his white juice. Your moan around him igniting the hardest thrust of his cock into your mouth than you had ever gained, eyes watered but inveigle.</p><p>“Ah-Ah, I’m sor-“ His apology cut short, you knew his weak spots. The way his thighs shook, tongue between his teeth, and ears turning crimson – he was bound to cum any second.</p><p>Your hand trapped his wrist as you gently bobbed on his length, mouth alone doing hardly any damage but still sending the man into euphoria. He clamored against the sheets to find something to hold onto, the heat of the glass in his hands being removed as his grip flew to the pillow beneath his head. His fingers pulled at the fabric of the pillowcase, fist clenched tightly into the softness of the restful object.</p><p>Hyunjin was more than shaking, more than shivering – he was shooting his liquid down your throat with the hardest groan he had ever released from the slow tip of the candle in your hold. The same amount of wax leaked down into the crevice where his chest ended and abdomen started, the spot holding the scorning liquid. His hips jolted, the thick consistency of his orgasm filling your mouth only to be swallowed down your throat in a rush. Your tongue had tasted his skin when you removed it, sitting up to place the candle back onto the nightstand beside his head.</p><p>“It’s hardening.” He winced. Index finger running through the wax, the texture was becoming inflexible from the cold breeze of the opened window as he finally let out a shiver. Your hand ran along his thigh, across his prominent hip, and directly to the spot holding the scented wax. Head dipping down, you took in the natural scent of his skin mixed with the fresh scent of the candle’s wax – deep breath causing your eyes to fall shut and nostrils to flare. “Admit it.” He tempted, pestering you about the same thing you had rebutted against him for the entire week. “You like it just as much as I do.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Your bottom lip sunk in between your teeth. Eyes wicked and producing one of his favorite expressions your face can create, his plump lips pressed a kiss to your neck. A his form relaxed back into the mattress, your shoulders hovered over him. Hand running across the dollop of wax to pull it gently from his skin – his hiss was rewarding, eyes enlightened with sensuality. “I guess we’ll need to test out a few more just to make sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>